When you were mine
by BrookenRachel
Summary: He's two and She's four and you know they adore you so how can i tell them you've changed your mind Brucas and Brachel Friendship


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn and the Dixie chicks

Authors note: I hope you read and review and enjoy

ENJOY

**I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone**

"_Brooke I need to tell you something" It was late one night and they were lying in bed, when Lucas spoke up._

"_Okay, you know you can tell me anything baby, what's up" She said sweetly._

"_Your gonna be mad, and you have every right."_

"_I wont be mad, I love you Lucas, whatever it is we can get through it"_

"_Stop Brooke, stop being so nice. I haven't been faithful. I've been seeing Peyton again." He looked into her eyes, they looked so hurt _

"_Ffor how long?" she questioned_

"_About a year, im so sorry" _

"_Your right I am mad, but we can do counseling or something we can work this out" she concluded._

**Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine**

"You didn't have to come, ill be fine, eventually" Brooke said with a sad smile, tears still evident in her hazel eyes.

"Your right you will be fine, but until then im gonna be here for you. You're my best friend, im not going anywhere" Rachel said with a smile.

"Well I guess there is nothing I can do to keep your plastic ass out of my house is there" Brooke laughed, the first time she had laugh since everything happened.

"That's right your fat ass can't get rid of me" Rachel said

"Well its late lets go to bed" Brooke stated

"It's a great thing that you have a California King bed because as much as I love you if we were on a twin that would be to much lesbian vibing going on." Rachel smiled

"I was thinking that it's a good thing so that your ass can fit" Brooke smiled "thank you again Rachel." 

"No problem"

It was the middle of the night when Brooke woke up from a terrible dream only to find it wasn't a dream. She had woken up screaming, screaming his name.

"LUCAS, LUCAS,NO,NO" She screamed

"Brooke, Brooke, wake up hunny. Wake up" Rachel was shanking Brooke

"He's gone, he's gone, why, why" Brooke sobbed

"Shh, its okay" Rachel Consoled

**I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After  
But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade  
Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay**

Rachel walked into the "photo" room (as Brooke had dubbed it) in Brooke's house. Brooke was sitting on the floor with tons of photo albums surrounding her. She recognized the one in Brooke's lap, was the album from the "Brucas" wedding.

"Thank you for calming me down last night. God im so embarrassed." Brooke said shaking her head.

"Don't be embarrassed, it a hard time. Your doing fine. Whatcha doing?" Rachel questioned

"Looking at pictures from our reception" Brooke smiled sadly

"We had a reception" Rachel smiled

"God your such a dumb ass , god know why you were my brides maid" Brooke smiled

_Wedding_

" _Lucas don't you dare shove that cake in my face" Brooke said sternly._

"_Brooke its tradition, it's what you do after you get married" Lucas argued_

"_I don't care, it will mess up my makeup" she stated_

"_You don't need it" Lucas said, then shoved the cake in her face much to dismay. _

"_You are so going to pay, Lucas Scott" _

_She shoved her own piece of cake in his face. Everyone laughed, as they watched the "perfect couple" share a picture perfect moment. _

**Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine**

"_Your right I am mad, but we can do counseling or something we can work this out" she concluded._

"_Brooke, I love her. I would like to be with her. Im sorry but she has my heart now. Not you."_

"_Were...were over. That's its, you give up?" Brooke was shocked, he was really done with her._

"_Brooke, I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to be with you, with our family, I love you, but im not In love with you anymore." He replied sadly_

"_What about the kids, huh?" She questioned_

"_I will always be there for them, im not just gonna leave you all and never come around. You're my best friend, and they are my kids. Things are changing but I will always be here for you and them."_

"_I have to go" she sobbed_

"_Brooke, come on don't go. Ill go. Im really sorry, and I know I messed up majorly. But never think its your fault, and I truly hope one day we can be friends."_

"_Yeah maybe one day we can have a relationship like the whole Bruce Willis, Demi Moore thing." she smiled _

"_Hopefully, Bye Brooke. I love you" _

"_Love you to Lucas"_

**I Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind  
He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You  
So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind**

"Hi Aunt Rachel!" Matilda greeted 

"Hey baby, Hi Ryan how's my big two year old man" Rachel responded to Matilda, then directing her question at Brooke's youngest Ryan. He just smiled and waved.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Matilda questioned

"Honey, Mommy and Daddy aren't together anymore. But we both love you two very much, and we will both be there for you guys no matter what" Brooke said sadly

"Do you still love daddy?" 

"Yeah baby I do but sometimes Love isn't enough. Things will be fine. You will still get to see your Daddy. And for now your Aunt Rachel is gonna stay with us, that will be fun, huh." Brooke tried to encourage her daughter.

"Okay, I guess it will be fun to have Aunt Rachel here all the time" She smiled

"That's right, you get to spend so much time with me. And I get to corrupt you." Rachel giggled

**I Remember When You Were Mine**

"_You're the girl for me Brooke Davis, we are meant to be. I love you so much"_

"_I love you to Lucas"_


End file.
